1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bubble generating assemblies, and in particular, to bubble generating assemblies where a single action can be used to actuate two or more different functions within a bubble generating assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bubble producing toys are very popular among children who enjoy producing bubbles of different shapes and sizes. Many bubble producing toys have previously been provided. Perhaps the simplest example has a stick with a circular opening or port at one end, resembling a wand. A film is produced when the port is dipped into a bubble solution or bubble producing fluid (such as soap) and then removed therefrom. Bubbles are then formed by blowing carefully against the film. Such a toy requires dipping every time a bubble is to created, and the bubble solution must accompany the wand from one location to another. Another drawback is that only one bubble can be produced at a time. Therefore, such simple bubble producing toys offer limited amusement and are limited in the types, shapes and sizes of the bubbles that they can produce.
As a result, attempts have been made to provide bubble producing toys that offer more variety and amusement. Many of these newer bubble producing toys are more sophisticated, and many even allow for the provision of multiple bubbles.
Notwithstanding such recent attempts, the bubble producing process utilized by each of these bubble producing toys requires multiple steps. In a first step, the wand(s) must be dipped into a bubble solution. In a second step, air is blown at the wand(s) to produce the bubble(s). In a third optional step, the user may choose to pierce or burst the produced bubble(s). Thus, two or three steps are required, thereby rendering the play or use of these bubble producing toys to be tedious and troublesome. To make matters worse, if the dipping (i.e., the first step) is not done properly, bubbles cannot be formed in the second step.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a bubble producing device that can enhance the amusement value and play variety for children.